


Memories Remain

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Angst, Childhood Memories, Gen, Homesickness, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: It’s time for the new year celebration in Insomnia, everyone is having fun, but Luche is sinking into deep homesickness. (I’m sorry I’m terrible wait summaries)





	Memories Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for the 6th day of Glaiveweek on tumblr.  
> Prompt: General Theme: Holidays  
> Prompts: Reflection // Breaking Down // Wanting to be Home 
> 
> Thank you for reading guys. Comments and kudos are more than appreciated. Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

It was the New year celebration at the palace and as per usual the king had invited everyone unless they were on duty somewhere. ‘Everyone’ didn’t mean nobility and selected few among the wealthiest of Insomnia, but Crownsguard, Kingsglaive and others who were occupied in keeping the kingdom safe.

Luche didn’t want to be here, but the captain had ordered everyone who wasn’t on duty to come. Part of him understood why the king was doing all that, but another part was filled with bitterness and anger. He still felt like an outsider, like some small mercy had been shown upon him, incomparable to the effort he has been throwing for the kingdom through the years. People in Galahd probably weren’t eating and drinking right now in celebration or even if they were, it wasn’t as lavishing as the food here. He has joined that war to help his home and with every passing day his home was somehow moving further and further from his reach.

He drank from his glass trying to chase the anger away. He tried to convince himself that he was just homesickness that was making him all frustrated and angry, but these feelings were chasing him far too often recently and he couldn’t find a way to stop them.

“What’s with the long face?” Nyx came to him and passed him new glass. If nothing else he could at least drink enough to forget.

“I just needed a second drink.” Luche forced a smile hoping that Nyx won’t notice his grim mood. “Don’t you miss it? Home. The celebrations.” He finally asked since that was eating him from the inside.

“I do. I miss being with my family, waiting for midnight, watching the fireworks…” Nyx smiled. “No wonder you need another drink.”

“We used to build bonfires and then light them just couple of seconds before midnight.” He had no idea why he was telling Nyx that, but he was feeling the need to take some of it off his chest. “It was like an island event. Everyone would come. And then some people used to put these weird chemicals inside to make the fire look different colours, green, purple, blue…when I was a kid I thought it was magic that made the flames colourful.”

“Oh yeah I forgot about these. I almost set the house of fire once and my mum forbid me to do it ever again.” Nyx was about to add something else but then Libertus called for him and he excused himself. Everybody seemed to be having fun, Nyx and Libertus were hanging out with some crownsguard he didn’t recognize, Tredd was trying to hit on petite girl who appeared to be very close to slapping him across the face, the rest were all over the hall chatting, drinking and celebrating. Luche knew he should probably join his friends, but he wasn’t in the mood for any of that. He also didn’t want everyone to see him sulking. Staying alone wasn’t his thing, but he didn’t feel like forcing himself to socialize either.

“Leaving, Luche?” the captain stopped him as he was about to walk out of palace.

“Yeah, I promised a friend I will stop by.” The lie came out easy.

“Okay, take care, don’t forget training tomorrow.” Drautos gave him friendly pat on the shoulder. Considering the captain seemed to be enjoying his solitude as well, Luche thought the man probably felt similar. For a second he thought about turning around, telling him what was bothering him and asking for his opinion, but as he walked down the stairs of the citadel that moment was slowly passing. There was no point in whining and complaining, Drautos couldn’t do anything for him.

Luche sat in his car for few minutes sinking deeper in his thoughts and memories. He missed home. He could remember things that seemed so strange to remember. The smell of the air after rain, the way people talked, the smell of food on the streets. Damn, the food was so much better there. He realized he missed even the things that used to annoy him. The sticky humidity, he though if he ever was back in Galahd he would never complain about the humidity again.

Eventually he started his car and headed home. The streets were mostly empty, but all the bars and restaurants he passed were crowded. People were drinking, shouting and generally having fun. He didn’t blame them for having fun but there was certain bitterness in him towards them. People in Galahd had slightly different traditions than those in Insomnia but not that different. At the end of the day, New Year celebrations boiled down to having fun with your friends and partying until the sun raised. But the atmosphere was different or at least it seemed different to him. It felt like an important piece of the puzzle was missing and no matter how hard he looked for it, he could never find it. Driving past all these people having fun made him realize everybody and everything seemed ugly and indifferent. Even if it was his job to protect them from Niffs invasions he couldn’t care less about any of them. On the contrary every single memory he had from Galahd was beautiful and warm. He wasn’t risking his life for the coldness of Insomnia, it was the warmth of his home that he wanted to feel again.  

When he walked in his apartment he didn’t bother with turning on the lights. It was close to midnight so he walked to the window to see the fireworks.

Naturally the fireworks in Insomnia were bigger and more impressive than those in Galahd but he still didn’t like them. Even if Galahd’s were not as striking he still thought they were better, brighter and prettier. Once the colourful show in the sky was over his apartment went all dark again. He closed his eyes trying to remember his house in Galahd and he could picture it so clear as if he was there right now. The colours, the smell, the furniture, the faces of his family, he could even imagine watching the New Year bonfires and smell the burning wood. He opened his eyes because he felt physically sick. Homesickness wasn’t something just in his mind, he could feel it with his whole body and that was making him sad and angry at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep writers writing.


End file.
